Elles vécurent heureuses et eurent beaucoup d'enfants
by pikabitch
Summary: Kitty est la fille chérie du roi et de la reine. À la suite d'une malédiction, elle est contrainte d'aller vivre chez ses parrains féeriques. Lors d'une balade en forêt, elle tombe sous le charme d'une mystérieuse inconnue... (Karley)


**Titre :** Elles vécurent heureuses et eurent beaucoup d'enfants

**Beta Reader :** la géniale Brochy (ou la plus grande Karley shippeuse) que je remercie

**Personnage Principal:** Kitty

**Couples présents:** Karley & Wemma

**Synopsis:** Kitty est la fille chérie du roi et de la reine. À la suite d'une malédiction, elle est contrainte d'aller vivre chez ses parrains féeriques.

Lors d'une balade en forêt, elle tombe sous le charme d'une mystérieuse inconnue... (Karley)

**Rated :** K+

**Disclaimer:** Glee appartient à RIB et à la FOX

Et je ne gagne pas d'argent en publiant ma fanfiction.

**PS:** j'ai corrigé le problème avec les ellipses

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience.

Bonne lecture, Mathilde.

* * *

Il était une fois, un roi et une reine qui se lamentaient de ne pas avoir d'enfant.

Après moult essais, la reine tomba finalement enceinte.

Neuf mois plus tard, elle accoucha d'une magnifique petite fille blonde comme les blés, aux yeux verts comme l'émeraude et au sourire -bien qu'elle soit dépourvue de dents- éclatant.

Pour ses parents, elle était la huitième merveille du monde.

Si bien, qu'il décidèrent de préparer son baptême dès sa naissance.

Ce baptême devait se dérouler dans les règles.

C'est-à-dire que toutes les personnes du royaume faisant parti de la haute société ainsi que les créatures magiques y étaient invités.

Le grand jour arriva et on placea l'enfant dans un berceau en or incrusté de rubis, c'était là un cadeau du grand-père de la petite fille.

Les portes du château s'ouvrirent et on fit entrer les invités qu'on fit asseoir autour de la table.

Les paysans et commerçants, quant à eux, était également invités à la cérémonie mais point à la fête qui allait se dérouler par la suite.

Lors de la cérémonie, on présenta le bébé. Elle s'appelait Kitty. C'était la princesse du royaume.

La foule l'acclamèrent.

Enfin, on présenta ses parrains magiques. Emma et Will. Un couple de fée. Comme le veux la tradition, il durent faire un don à l'enfant.

Emma se pencha au dessus du berceau.

- Comme la nature t'as doté de la beauté. Je te fais le don d'une jolie voix. Elle sera mélodieuse. Rien qu'en parlant, tu fera fondre les coeur de pierre. En chantant, tu fera danser les paysans et pleurer tes parents.

Émus, le roi et la reine eurent la larme à l'oeil.

Will se pencha à son tour sur le berceau de la jolie petite fille :

- Tu as la beauté. Tu as la voix du rossignol. Je te fais le don de l'...

A cet instant, les lumières s'éteignirent brusquement. Tous les invités arrêtèrent de parler et un froid glacial se fit ressentir en ce matin de juin.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et un individu entra.

Le couple royal reconnu Sue, la sorcière la plus terrible du royaume.

- Alors on attend pas Patrick ? Dit l'horrible personnage

Personne dans le pays n'aurait voulu la convier à un tel événement.

- J'ai moi-même un don à faire au bébé. Reprit-elle. Alors oui, votre fille sera belle, elle sera intelligente, aura une belle voix et tout le tralala, on connaît la chanson. Eh bien, à quoi sert d'avoir autant de qualité si personne ne nous aime ? Voici ma malédiction : votre fille ne plaira à aucun garçon. Aucun d'entre eux ne voudra d'elle. Par conséquent, elle ne se mariera pas, n'aura pas d'enfant et votre famille perdra le trône de ce royaume. Et votre fille mourra à seize ans d'un chagrin d'amour fatal .

La sorcière disparue dans des flammes.

La reine se mit à pleurer.

Will toujours pencher sur le berceau dit:

- Je voulais lui faire don de l'intelligence. Et je ne peux pas lever la malédiction. En revanche, Kitty ne mourra pas. Elle ne sera pas attirer par les hommes.

- Par quoi sera t-elle attirer ? S'indigna le roi.

- Par les femmes. Répondit Will, gêné.

- Le trône sera donc perdu... soupira le roi.

- Emma et moi allons lui offrir une vie normale. Puisque on vous a jeté une malédiction, je vais vous faire une bénédiction. La reine tombera bientôt de nouveau enceinte, d'un petit garçon, cette fois-ci. Déclara le parrain de la princesse.

Ainsi, le roi et la reine durent dire adieu à leur fille.

* * *

**15 ans plus tard**

* * *

Kitty vivait comme une simple bourgeoise. Ignorant tout de son passé. D'ailleurs, elle pensait être la fille de Will et Emma. Elle les appelait "papa" et "maman".

Mais en ce jour, elle tenait à leur faire une grande déclaration.

Elle les avait réuni autour de la table de la salle à manger et leur servit une part de tarte aux mûres qu'elle avait concocter pour l'occasion.

- Papa, maman, leur dit-elle, j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer.

- Nous t'écoutons. Répondit Will.

Excitée comme une puce, l'adolescente ne tenait plus en place.

- Je suis en... amoureuse ! Finit-elle par lâcher.

- C'est formidable, Kitty. Et qui est l'heureux élu ? Questionna Emma.

- Marley. Elle est fantastique. Elle est brune, grande, magnifique et intelligente.

Emma fit les gros yeux à Will.

- Vraiment délicieux, ce gâteau ! Lâcha la rousse essayant de dévier le sujet.

- Papa, maman, reprit la blonde. Je sais que le fait que j'aime les filles peut vous déstabiliser et même vous gêner mais s'il vous plaît, soyez tolérants. C'est peut-être la chance de ma vie et je ne veux pas la laisser filer.

Kitty était désespérée par la réaction de sa "mère". Si seulement elle avait voulu connaître Marley, elle aurait tout de suite compris que cette dernière était tout aux yeux de la bonde.

Elle réunit ses affaires, elle voulait fuir cet endroit, retrouver Marley et passer le reste de sa vie avec elle.

La blonde s'arrêta sur le rocher où elle avait l'habitude d'observer Marley lorsque celle-ci cueillait des framboises et des mûres. Lorsqu'elle faisait ceci, elle était toujours accompagnée d'un magnifique cheval gris et vêtue d'une cape noire à capuche.

Par chance, Marley était dans le coin. Justement en train de cueillir des fruits. Kitty la regardait, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Les deux jeunes filles n'avaient que rarement eu l'occasion de se parler. Kitty songeait à engager la conversation. Elle devait le faire. Ne serrait-ce que pour elle.

- Marley ? Dit-elle d'une petite voix.

La brune se retourna, étonnée. Quand elle vit Kitty assise sur le caillou.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je... je suis Kitty.

- Je sais qui tu es. Tu es la fille du roi et de la reine.

- Il y a erreur... je suis la fille d'un couple de fées.

- Non, non. Je t'assure que tu es la fille du couple royal.

- Je sais que tout est un peu précipité et si je ne prends pas en compte que tu es une parfaite petite mythomane, tu es tout ce que j'aime.

- Wow. Quel déclaration.

- Écoute Marley. Dès notre première rencontre, le jour où je t'ai volé mon panier plein de fraises, je suis tombée sous ton charme. Tu es magnifique, adorable, puisque tu m'as laissé m'enfuir avec ta récolte et...

- Et je ne suis pas faite pour toi. Je suis pas mythomane. Tu es bien la fille du roi. Seulement, on t'a jeté une malédiction. Tes parents ont pris peur et t'ont abandonné. Ses gens que tu appelles "parents", sont en réalité tes parrains.

- Comment tu peux savoir ce genre de choses ? Et comment ne serrais-je pas au courant de ma propre histoire ?

- Car tu es une légende en ville. Tu vis dans la forêt, tu ne sais rien des bruits qui courent. Je suppose que tes parrains ont voulu te préserver. Et la légende est vraie. Ta beauté et ta voix sont ensorcellantes. Si ça m'étais pas interdit je te tomberais dans les bras... tes cheveux sont si blonds et soyeux, ta bouche si pulpeuse rose que j'aurais envie de t'embrasser et tes yeux si verts qu'ils ne semblent pas réels.

- Marley... je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, je suppose. Mais je ne peux pas. Maintenant, retourne chez tes parrains, vis une vie tranquille et ne pense plus à moi. Penser à moi serrait comme enfoncer des épines dans ton coeur.

- Je croyais que tu m'aimais aussi.

Kitty avait les larmes aux yeux. L'amour faisait mal, elle venait de le découvrir.

Marley ne répondit pas. Elle s'éloigna en silence.

De retour chez elle, Kitty s'éffondra dans les bras de sa marraine. Elle aurait voulu tout lui raconter mais elle n'en n'eut pas la force.

En revanche, elle voulait en savoir plus sur son passé.

Will vint près d'elle et lui prit la main.

- Je vais tout te raconter, lui dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux, d'un regard qui se voulait rassurant. Ton père et ta mère ont eu du mal à t'avoir. Si bien qu'à ta naissance, ils ont organisé une grande fête en ton honneur, ton baptême. Tout le royaume y était invité. Emma et moi, avons été désignés pour être tes parrains. Et, comme le veux la tradition, on devait chacun te faire un cadeau. Emma t'a fait le don de ta voix. Moi, en revanche, je devais te donner l'intelligence. Mais un événement inattendu s'est produit. Sue, la sorcière du royaume, ayant la haine de ne pas avoir été conviée t'a jeté une malédiction.

- Quel genre de malédiction ? Demanda l'adolescente.

- J'allais y venir, répondit Will. La malédiction est que, bien que tu sois belle, que tu es une belle voix, aucun homme ne voudrait de toi. Que tu mourra d'un chagrin d'amour. J'ai réussi à changer un certain point de la malédiction.

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien que tu serais attirées par les femmes.

- Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi j'aime Marley.

Emma jeta un regard inquiet à Will. Ce dernier ajouta :

- Parlons de Marley. Tu l'aimes mais il faut que tu l'oublies.

- Mais je croyais que... répliqua la jolie blonde, le visage noyé dans ses larmes.

- Oublie-la. Répondit Will sèchement.

- De toute façon, elle m'a brisé le coeur en me disant qu'entre nous, c'était impossible.

Emma lâcha un soupir.

- Marley, t'a peut-être évité le pire, dit la fée rousse.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez contre Marley ? Questionna Kitty.

- Veux-tu réellement le savoir ? Marley est née un an jour pour jour après toi. Et... elle est la fille de la sorcière, Sue. Elle est justement là pour te pousser à bout, te faire craquer pour au final, te tuer. Mais apparemment, elle a une conscience. Remercie-la de t'avoir en quelque sorte épargner.

À cette annonce, le coeur de la princesse se remplit de haine et de désespoir.

Elle n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête : en finir avec la vie.

Armée d'une corde, elle était à la recherche des branches les plus solides pour pouvoir commettre son suicide.

C'est finalement près de son rocher qu'elle les trouva. Commençant à faire un noeud à peine plus grand que son cou avec la corde.

Marley passait par là, voyant Kitty se passer la corde au cou, elle accourut pour lui empêcher de passer à l'acte.

- Kitty, s'il te plait, ne fais pas ça. Lui dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- Mes parrains m'ont tout raconter.

- Je suis désolée, Kitty. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Plus qu'une douche froide en été, plus que la tarte au fraise et plus que ma mère... ah non, en fait, je déteste ma mère. Toi et moi, nous sommes faites pour être ensemble.

À ses paroles Kitty lâcha la corde et couru dans les bras de la jolie brune.

Elles échangèrent un baiser passionné qui brisa la malédiction. Sue périt et fut condamner à brûler dans les flammes de l'Enfer.

Kitty retrouva ses parents à qui elle avait tant manquer. Elle apprit qu'elle avait un frère qui était son parfait opposé : laid comme un poux et stupide. Même son nom était stupide : Ryder.

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard, Marley demanda la princesse en mariage , qui, évidemment accepta. La cérémonie se fit un matin d'automne avec deux témoins de choix : Will et Emma.

Elles vécurent heureuses et eurent beaucoup d'enfants !


End file.
